Ace's Revenge
by BlkDiamond
Summary: Remy's cat Ace has received the ultimate insult from Scott and has decided to get revenge.  Update and repost of a previous story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of its characters, they are being used without permission strictly for our reading pleasure and no profit is being made.

This is a repost of an earlier story that I've corrected and updated. Many thanks to those who read and left comments with suggestions on how to make it better.

While this takes place after Antarctica, it falls into no particular series or universe. Forgive the accent or lack thereof, afraid I don't know how to do them.

**Chapter 1 – Rats**

One morning in the den.

He was sitting next to the fire, his eyes reflecting red and flashing with suppressed anger.

Ungrateful moron, I try to do something nice and what does he do? Shouts at me, shoves me off the bed and throws my gift back at me! See if I ever try to apologize to him again! I should have known better the stupid stuck in the mud moron! Doesn't know a thing about apologizes. While I think he should be the one apologizing, I made the effort to bridge the gap. Stupid moron doesn't even know how to accept one. Should have known better then to think we could work things out.

Forty-five minutes, I sat crouch in one small spot for forty-five minutes, just to make sure I had a suitable apology gift to give him. But does he care? NO! The ungrateful, stupid idiot! Everyone keeps saying he is the leader. I know for a fact a leader is suppose to be knowledgeable and earns your respect. The only thing he has earned is my wrath. He has about as much knowledge as a mushroom – maybe less. As he lay on Remy's bed fuming over the insult he received from that morning apology attempt.

How did he ever become leader? Must have bribed or blackmailed his way because he sure doesn't know the first thing about leading, thinks he's always right. You would think he would know you don't push and yell at someone who is making a peace offering. That they are trying to make amends and are willing to join and follow if you let them. Even if he didn't want my gift he should have at least accepted it to show he understood my intent and accepted it with the respect it was offered. He could have always given it to Jean if he didn't want it. I bet she would know what it meant and would have appreciated it. Idiot! Stupid good for nothing idiot! His tail twitching angrily back and forth as he contemplated what had happened. Anyone looking at him at the time they would have realized that here was one very mad individual and made a wide detour around him.

Forty-five minutes! From what I've been able to tell he can't even wait patiently for five minutes. Forty five seconds maybe if Jean was to hit him over the head and tie him up – but from I can tell he'll never master forty-five minutes. I've seen both Remy and Storm wait for over an hour before they've made a move when they needed to but can he – NO. Does he appreciate those who can, again – NO. That should prove he shouldn't be leader. He can't even do what it takes to catch prey. He'd never survive on his own. Maybe the Professor, who Remy says is very smart, will realize his mistake and make someone else leader. Someone like my Remy or maybe Logan would be able to perfect for the job. Yeah, that would be good taking comfort in the thought, his tail move at a less frantic pace as he as he imaged Remy as leader.

Just wait, I'll get even. He'll regret he ever refuse my gift and insulted me! I'll make sure he pays for the insult. Ears laid back and tail again switching angrily back and forth again with each new though. He glares into the fire as if he can see the focus of his angry in the flames as he determines what type of revenge to take.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

"Remy! That stupid cat of yours dropped a rat in my bed!" shouted Scott to Remy as Scott entered the kitchen and saw Remy at the breakfast table.

"Dat means he must like ya, takes a lot of patience to catch a rat in dis place." replied Remy not bothering to look up.

"Likes," sputters Scott in outrage. "He's out to get me, I catch him shredding my school papers yesterday and today he drops a dead rat in my face as I sleep!" Exclaimed Scott in barely suppressed anger thinking back to what woke him up this morning.

Scott had been sleeping dreaming of Jean when he kept hearing a muted "roowlll, oowws, roowlls" intrude into his dream. Waking up and grabbing his visor off the table to see what the problem is, he is just in time to see a rat drop on his face and Ace sitting on the bed looking pleased with himself.

Dr. McCoy looks up from reading the newspaper and remarks. "Cats show they care, respect someone or are sorry by offering them a gift. By rejecting his offering you are basically saying to him you don't like or respect him. That you don't want to be friends or allies, consider him an enemy and will not make peace with him. I believe my friend you may have just started a war you cannot win especially with the ways the ladies feel about him in this house."

Storm chuckles looks at Scott and adds, "Cats are very good at holding grudges you know and have lots of patience when planning when and where to strike. If you thought he made your life rough before with his antics I'm afraid you are about to find out just what happens when you happen to have a very angry Siamese cat mad at you. I do believe he will be truly out to get you now."

Rogue and Jubilee, walking in at the end of Storm's comment, "What happen, what did Ace do? Why would he be out to get Scott?" they question.

Professor looking up at the two girls "Seems he caught a rat and was trying to give it to Scott who didn't appreciate the gesture."

"Cool, like he acknowledges you as his leader and is trying to join your group." states Jubilee.

"Why is everyone on his side and defending him? I'm the innocent party here and he's a cat, and he is NOT TYING TO JOIN MY GROUP!" shouts Scott just as Jean comes in.

"Who is not trying joining your group Scott?" asks Jean looking at Scott puzzled.

"Ace" everyone in the kitchen replies virtually simultaneously. Dr McCoy decides to clarify and states "Seems Ace brought Scott a rat this morning as a peace offering and Scott doesn't appreciate the gesture."

"So, that is what you were shouting about this morning," states Jean, looking at Scott with a 'you poor man look on her face'. "You do know cats, especially Siamese cats, hold grudges don't you?" She asks him, earning knowing nods from most of the people in the room and a look of disgust from Scott.

"Aggggg.." grows Scott throwing his hand up and storms out of the kitchen in disgust while everyone looks at him with pity in their eyes. They have a very good idea that Scott problems with Ace are just starting and what might happen in the future.

"Don't think Scott realizes that having a mad Siamese cat is going to make the Brotherhood of Evil Mutant and Magneto look like wimps," states the Professor with a slightly 'you're in for it now look' as everyone nods their head in agreement feeling pity for Scott and yet not really feeling sorry for him since he brought in upon himself.

Logan coming into the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face, "What's wrong with Scott? Passed him in the hall and he kept muttering something about rats? We got a problem with rats?" looking at Remy, "Figured Ace would have gotten rid of any of them we might have the way he likes to catch things and give them to people he likes or respects."

"Non, we ain't got problems with rats. Ace was trying to make nice to Scott by bring him one for breakfast dis morning. Scott got mad at him and threw him and the rat out of de bedroom." Remy answers.

"Oh man, I wouldn't want to be in Scott shoes right now. Rather face Sabertooth with both hands tied behind my back then a mad Siamese cat." Logan states with a worried look on his face looking in the direction Scott has gone. Everyone starts talking about what they would rather face them a very mad Siamese cat.

"I'd rather live in a place with no malls" states Jubilee

"No books" Dr. McCoy.

"No television" Bobby

The rest you cannot understand as everyone speaks at the same time. Each looking in the direction Scott disappeared.

Meanwhile back in the den.

Can't do it too soon or he'll expect it. Although knowing him he'll just expect me to forget about it so I just need to wait a little bit before I start. Lull him into thinking I forgot, as if I can with what he's done. He gave me the ultimate insult! I'll not take this lightly, this is the last straw. Agggh, why couldn't he agree to be friends! I tried, I really tried. Now it war!

Need to make sure no one else is involved so they cannot take any of the credit or blame. Will make it a bit harder but not impossible, quickly deciding he wanted all the credit and discounting any blame that might come. Then, looking at the bright side, at least should add some interest to the day as he formulates what he needs to do.

This should show the Professor that anyone, even Jubilee when she is on a sugar high would make a better leader. Think I'll start with something small, like sharpening my claws on his shoes or maybe chewing his shoes laces until they are nice and wet, even Remy doesn't like me doing that for some reason so it must be bad. Let's see – litter box – probably not, unless I use the bed, hmmm that would work, the feet or tail or something he could have had, hid his key, let's see what else, thinking of several items that he could do. Yeah, ought to be able to think of enough items to keep him on edge for quite a while, glaring towards Scott's room as he contemplated what he could do to show his dislike and scorn.

First things first, time to scope out where everything is and make sure I have escape routes and hiding places available, as he gets up and starts walking up the stairs towards Scott's room.

Sitting in the hall outside Scott's door, looking around while grooming his fur to appear he wasn't taking inventory. Let's see, if I make a quick right I can be in the laundry chute in less then 10 seconds, from the laundry room I can make my way back up the back stairs and get into the study, he usually always leaves papers scattered around there. From the study it is a short trip to Rogue's room and since she usually always leaves her window opened a few inches I can walk the ledge into either Scott's room or go on into Remy's if Scott is in his room.

As Ace was sitting in the hall Scott comes by and enters his room. Ace glares at him, hisses and holding his tail high turns and walks away totally ignoring Scott as only a cat can.

Frowning, "Stupid cat", thinks Scott, not realizing that Ace has been planning his revenge and his escape routes.

Please comment and while helpful critique are appreciated flames are not. Chapter 2 will be posted in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Revenge**

Hi, don't remember seeing you before, are you new? I'm Ace of Space, most people call me Ace. How are you doing?

What? Did I ever get my revenge against Scott? Heard about that did you. Yeah, but not to the extent I wanted to. He, Scott that is, kept yelling at Remy, getting mad at him and assigning him extra duties so he wouldn't have time for me. Not that Remy did most of them, mind you, but the fact he tried to get Remy to ignore me was even worse then what he did before. Still don't know why he thought Remy had anything to do with it. I know Remy is almost a cat, but come on get real even he isn't that good. Shaking his head to show he didn't understand people reasoning behind things.

Scott definitely is not a cat person. Maybe, just maybe, he could be a mangy flea ridden dog or a slug but not a cat. He is not even close to being a cat! Now Remy, he could almost be a cat. Personally think Remy must have done something wrong in a previous life to have to come back as a human but I'm sure he has more then made up for it in this one and will come back as a cat in his next life. I don't figure Scott will every make cat, probably a slug or toad or something, still fuming over the insults he received from Scott.

What? oh yes, my revenge. Sorry about that, Scott gets my fur ruffled if you know what I mean. Now let's see . . .let's get comfortable and I'll tell you some of what I managed to do before I stopped. Should have kept it up longer mind you but he didn't even get the hint he insulted me! What a waste of time and energy. Besides he kept blaming Remy and getting mad at him. I didn't want poor Remy to get into any more trouble with Scott then he already was. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that although Remy is very good he wouldn't do some of the things I did. Still don't understand why Scott is the leader and not Remy or Logan. Remy has a lot more sense and would make a much better leader in my humble option. Logan can handle almost anything so he would also make a good leader, although he more like a wolf then a cat, but he'd still make a better leader then Scott. What? Oh sorry, keep getting sidetracked. Just don't understand why Scott is in charge. Let's see.

Didn't start getting my revenge at first, wanted Scott to get lax and everything to settle down a bit. Every good tactician knows surprise helps play a good part in a successful campaign. Actually waited a little over a week before I started, was going to wait longer but didn't need to, Scott didn't pay me much attention after the first couple of days and let down his guard real quick. What kind of leader lowers his guard at the start of a war? Scheeeesh – and they say he's good. Good at what is what I'd like to know. I still have trouble understanding why Scott was the leader of the X-Men and not someone else.

The weather had started warming up and people were opening windows to let some fresh air in. I was going in and out of the house through my little door again and had already located a few items I could use. Had scoped out several escape routes in case I needed them as well as a couple of hiding spots in case he caught me – as if he would but you know you always plan for the worst if possible.

As I mentioned Scott watched me pretty close for the first two days then he went right back into his old habits. The rest of the gang warned him I was just waiting for the right moment. They told him not to let his guard down and maybe he should try to make amends but typical Scott he ignored them thinking he knew best. Doesn't that prove he isn't a good leader? With all the mistakes he's made you'd think he would have resigned and let someone else take over. I know, I know, you want to know just what happen, well it started like this.

I decided to start with something easy to let him know what he was up against.

Anyways, one morning I was waiting outside he door for him to open it up so I could sneak in and start my revenge. He paid absolutely no attention to what was happening at his feet – think I could have strolled in talking if I'd wanted to and he still wouldn't have noticed me the idiot! Doesn't even pay attention to what's under his nose, how is he supposed to notice when something is wrong? Can someone tell me why someone who doesn't even know what is happening at their feet is in charge? Oh well, back to the story before I get too sidetraced.

Just in case he turned around and to make sure he didn't notice me I hid under his desk while he left. Made sure I had a very full tummy before I went in, kind of figured I'd be there all days so I might as well do my best and be prepared. Shouldn't have bothered, he not only left his window cracked open several inches but he didn't even ensure the door latched. All I'd need to do would be to hook a claw in it and pull it on open.

First thing I did was to see what he left around his room and rearranged a few items, such as putting his socks under the bed, knocking almost all his stuff off the dresser, marking my territory on the bed post, you know - just small stuff. By that time my tummy wasn't feeling very good, tension you know. Since I could get out when I wanted I didn't worry about trying to ensure it stayed down and left him a present on his bed, tried to cover it up with his pillow like a good kitty. Knew when I had that much breakfast I'd probably have problems but didn't want to go hungry if I had to stay all day. Also figured if his window was open I could always get rid of it and go out the window wasn't planning on the door. Hooked the door open and went on up to Storm's loft to take a nap.

That was how I started the first day anyway, did a couple of small items that afternoon and evening that got him in trouble with the girls. That was fun, looking as smug as only a Siamese can.

You should have heard him scream a couple hours latter. Heard him all the way up in Storm's loft, the only think I don't get is why he accused Remy of letting me in – he was the one who left his door open and didn't pay attention to what was happening around his feet. He kept saying he shut the door and Remy had to have opened it and let me in. Good grief – doesn't he know what he even does?

Jean, Storm, Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty all stuck up for Remy and told Scott that there was no way he could have opened the door since he was with Storm, Jubilee and Kitty. Seems he was helping them do something or another for the last several hours and why would he do that? Scott seems to think that Remy was out to get him and was using me – as if Remy would ever use me – to get back at him. Both Storm and Rogue gave him a dirty look and told him he was warned and if he cannot appreciate the cunning of a cat he has a lot to learn. Rogue actually yelled at him and told him to back off and if he didn't know that Remy would never use me he needed to get his head examined. After hearing her stick up for Remy decided I needed to find something nice to bring her to show my appreciation, maybe a mouse or a bird. Decided a bird would probably be the best to show my appreciation since they are harder to catch.

Got the feeling Scott really doesn't understand cats and how we think. He still doesn't but that's a different story.

You should have seen the trouble he got into with the girls after they got home from the mall. That is a story in itself. I got another chance to show my displeasure at him that afternoon. Caught a bird to give to Rogue in appreciation for the morning but couldn't find her so decided to eat it myself – hey, I was hungry. Went in through Scott's window and ate it on his bed. Left him the feet so he would know what he missed. He sure was mad when he got in and saw what he missed out on – what I don't understand is why he was yelling for Remy? Don't recall ever seeing Remy catch a bird – probably could - but don't think he'd give it to Scott even if he did. To get back to the story, the reason I couldn't find Rogue is because she and Remy went to the afternoon matinee movie specials and wasn't at home. I guess he though Remy could transport like Kurt and came back to leave him the feet. Oh well, will never understand that guy. He also had left his keys on the dresser again, was sneaky this time, used a claw and opened the little box the key are suppose to go in and put them in it, then pushed the lid back on. _(For anyone's information, yes they can, I've watch mine use his claw to open a wooden box to see what's inside – granted he didn't close it back but hey it my story and they can if I want then to:))_

The rest of the afternoon was pretty quite and nothing interesting happen until around supper when Scott started looking for his key and couldn't find them. Seems him and Jean were going out to dinner and a movie. That that was a pretty sight, he hunted high and low trying to find them, yelling at me, Remy and anyone else who happened to get into his way. Jean came in and started helping him look for them and opened the box they are suppose to go into and when she found them in the box you should have seen the fur fly – man that was almost as good as what happened right after the girls got home from the mall. Scott kepts saying he didn't put them there, he left them on the dresser so he could be sure to see them. Jean was yelling that they didn't put themselves in the box and that is where they are suppose to go so why wouldn't he put them in there. They must have argued a good 10 minutes before they calmed down and left. I'll have to remember that one next time I need to get back at him.

Took the rest of the evening off and started again the next morning.

Chapter 3 ready in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine – except for Ace.

**Chapter 3 – The Gangs POV**

The alarm went off at 6:30 A.M. and Scott turned over shutting it off while reaching for his visor and putting them on. He was already going over today schedule and the items he needed to accomplish before his date with Jean that evening.

At 7:00 Scott opened his door, his mind was on the problems they've been having in the danger room with the newest computer simulation. They had installed a new update on the danger room computer for the program last night before going to bed hoping to correct the problem. Today they were going to test it and hopefully this morning everything would work right. As he exited his room he didn't see Ace slip in. Absently he pulled the door behind him, not noticing that it didn't quite catch. Walking down the hall to the elevator he rode it down and met Logan and Bobby as they were getting ready to enter the danger room as he was headed towards the control room. "Good morning." He said as he stopped to talk to them about the changes they made to the program.

"Morning Scott, think you figured out what's wrong with the simulation?" asked Logan as he and Bobby entered the danger room to test the simulation Scott wanted to run.

"Think it might have been a loop in the computer program, Beast and I updated the program and reloaded it last night so it should be okay this morning." answered Scott.

Scott had Logan and Bobby ran through the program several times to ensure they had caught all the bugs and it was working okay. Two and a half hours later when he was satisfied it was running correctly he told them to stop and would see them later.

Scott was walking down the hall towards his room pleased with himself at how the program had run. They finally had worked out the bugs on that particular simulation. Now he could incorporate it into the team's training schedule in the future.

The first thing he noticed when he opened his bedroom door was the smell. Walking into the room he noticed his pillow wasn't in it proper place. Looking at the bed he noticed a wet spot on the floor at the corner bed post and the odor of urine. Picking up his pillow he saw the mess Ace had left that morning. Storming out of the room he headed toward Remy's room intending to ensure he took care of Ace's mess and cleaned his room up.

Banging on Remy's door, "Remy, I know you don't like me but letting your stupid cat into my room is low! Remy, answer me! Why did you let your stupid cat in my room?" shouted Scott through the door.

Walking by at the time, "Remy isn't in his room, Jubilee and Kitty got him up early this morning to take them and Storm to the mall for their pre-dawn mega sales special today." Rogue told him as she and Scott head toward the stairs to go down into the living room.

"Yeah, like Remy is going to volunteer to get up early to take them to the mall when he uses every excuse he can to sleep in," states Scott not believing her. Scott was sure Remy had let Ace in his room while he was in the danger room.

Entering the living room, "Actually, he lost a bet to Storm and agreed to take them all to the mall this morning as a payoff" Rogue tells him. "I think they left around 4:00 A.M. because the wanted to be first in line when it opens at 5:30 to get the best selection. They still haven't made it back. Why do you think he let Ace into you room anyways?"

"That cat made a mess in my room and I know Remy is responsible somehow. I shut the door when I left and it was open when I got back from the danger room." stated Scott causing Rogue to raise an eyebrow, since she knew that most of the doors on that floor wouldn't completely shut if you didn't pull the door close firmly.

Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing. Scott actually thought Remy caused Ace to mess his room up? Surely she was hearing wrong. "Scott, we told you earlier Ace is going to be out for revenge for the rat incident. I rather expect this is part of what he has planned." She states as she gives him an amused look.

"Of course you stick up for him." Scott exclaims. "According to you Ace can do nothing wrong. Remy has been behind more of the pranks in the mansion then anyone I know, it would be just like him to use Ace to get back at me."

"What!" shouts Rogue, not believing that Scott would actually accuse Remy of using Ace. "Are you on drugs or something." she yells. "Remy would never use Ace to get back at someone. He has more respect for Ace then that." "Personally, I think you got just what you deserved."

As Jean enters the room, "What is all the yelling about?"

"Scott is blaming Remy for Ace being in his room and getting back at him." states Rogue calming down some.

Jean chuckles, "Oh Scott, we told you Ace was going to make you life miserable when you didn't accept his gift. You have to understand to him you are now public enemy number one."

Scott didn't find any of it amusing and stormed off muttering under his breath about stupid cats, and how Remy had better take care of everything. Logan had just entered the room having taking a shower and grabbing a cold beer from the kitchen after his bout in the danger room. Looking at the retreating Scott, "What is that all about?" he asked Rogue.

"Looks likes Ace has decided to start his revenge on Scott and he seems to think Remy is behind it instead of Ace. Is it just me or does Scott really not understand the cunning and abilities of a Siamese cat?" she questions. "While I know Remy is normally the one messing with Scott, we all warned him that Ace was going to get back at him."

"Who is getting back at whom?" states Dr McCoy coming into the room on his way to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before heading back down to the lab.

"Ace" state both Logan and Rogue

"Wondered when he was going to start. I actually figured it wouldn't be for a few more days and we would have some peace and quiet with everyone gone this weekend." he states with a resigned sigh, remorseful for the lost of a quite weekend.

"Oh right, with Scott being gone this weekend Ace would behave himself. He wouldn't get into any mischief with Scott not here to see it." states Logan with more than an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

Looking at him, "Actually, he wouldn't. Remy was planning on taking him on a trip into the country so he run about and chase squirrels or something." Rogue replies.

"I do believe he can do that here, so why would Remy want to put him in a cat carrier and take him to the country?" questions Dr McCoy. To me, it doesn't make sense for Remy to think Ace would prefer to go on a ride somewhere else instead of just staying on the mansion grounds."

"How would I know what Remy and Ace think? Truthfully, I think they have some sort of telepathic connection that allows them to know what the other thinks and feels. However, he did mention something about Ace needing to get away and relax for awhile. According to Remy, Ace is stressed out or something and needs to get away." answers Rogue.

"Well before long, I expect we will be the ones stressed out and needing time in the country to unwind." Logan states with a slight laugh while shaking his head.

Both Dr McCoy and Rogue nod their head in agreement as Storm, Jubilee, Kitty and Remy walk into the room with their arms loaded with packages.

"What's the discussion all about?" asks Storm

"Well according to Scott, Remy put Ace up to destroying Scott's room and Scott is out after his blood. Or at least that seems to be the gist of what I get from talking to him." Rogue answers getting a bit upset again thinking of how Scott had accused Remy of putting Ace up to it.

"Hmmm, what?" mutters Remy only half hearing what Rogue has said as he tries to find a place to unload his arm full of package he was carrying for the girls. "Who's after blood? We fixen to go after someone again?"

"No we're not getting ready to head out anywhere." answers Logan looking at Remy. "Seems Ace managed to get into his room and made a mess, Scott is blaming you."

"Well, dat's not new. What did Ace do? Scott does know Remy wasn't even here doesn't he?" questions Remy.

"Not sure. Yep, but according to him you let Ace into his room. After all you are the only one who would want to get back at him" states Rogue with a little half smile on her lips and twinkle in her eye looking at Remy.

Rolling his eyes, "Dat man needs to get his head out of his butt, everyone told him Ace was going to be after him. Ace is perfectly capable of taking care of his own revenge without any help from Remy."

Laughing, "Remy, Scott does not appreciate the cunning and abilities of a Siamese cat. For some reason he has it in his head that a 'pet'" "using her fingers to indicate she was putting quotes around the word, "cannot formulate a plan, develop a course of action and carry it out. To him only humans have that ability, and even then not all of them can." states Jean while giving Remy an amused look.

"But, Remy innocent. He didn't do nothing. Scott asked for it when he insulted Ace." complains Remy, looking at everyone for their confirmation.

"Yes you are, however, Scott will firmly believe that whatever Ace has planned you will be the one who developed it and only used Ace to accomplish it. To his line of reasoning, a mere cat cannot possibly have enough knowledge to plan and carry something out." states Dr. McCoy.

"Yea, while we", pointing to each of them, "knows that cats are a lot smarter than most people give them credit for Scott doesn't." confirms Rogue looking at Remy.

"Well, he'd better not mess with Ace or he will have to deal with me also." Remy says as the turns to leave the room before the girls decide to have him carry any more stuff in.

A few minutes later, Jubilee, Kitty, Storm, Rogue and Logan were still in the living room talking about what they though Ace might do next when they hear a loud yeowl.

"What was that." Asked Jubilee.

"That sounded like Ace." Storm says just as Ace comes running into the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

More? Ace is next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Ace**

Ace hooked a claw in the door and pulled it open. Leaving Scott's room he stopped in the hallway looked both ways to ensure no one saw him. Rather proud of himself, he strolled down the hall to get to the stairs going up Storm's loft.

As he entered Storm's loft he noticed that Storm had rearranged some of her pots on the top shelf he normally sleeps on. Hmmm, wonder if she left me enough room to get behind them to take my nap? Jumping up onto the shelf he found Storm had indeed left him enough room so he made himself comfortable and went to sleep.

Upon hearing Scott yell a couple hours later Ace gets up and stretches. As he stretches one of the digging tools falls down and catches him, putting a small scrape on his front leg. Ouch, that hurt he thinks, stopping to lick the wound. Jumping on down, he turns to the stairs and heads down to witness Scott's reaction.

As he gets close to Scott's room he hears Scott and Rogue talking about Remy not being there. Rogue was defending Remy and trying to make Scott see Remy couldn't have had anything to do with letting Ace into the room.

Good grief, he thinks. Doesn't this guy even know where everyone is and what they had planned for the day? Remy was complaining loud enough this morning to wake half the house. Jubilee and Kitty didn't talk about anything else last night at dinner but what good deals they were going to find and how much they were going to get at the mall this morning. Storm had reminded Remy he needed to get to bed by 9 P.M. because they needed to leave early this morning. Rogue had commented she was going to let Remy go by himself since she didn't need anything and going to just sleep in. You would think Scott would have taken the hint he wasn't going to been here this morning. Shaking his head and looking at Scott with distain.

As Rogue and Scott went down into the living room Ace followed several paces behind. He wanted to know more about what Scott was going to do and if Scott would realize and finally apologize to him.

Several minutes later, Scott stormed by Ace as he leaves the room and Ace turned to follow him. Maybe he realizes he insulted me and is going to get something to give me as a makeup gift he thinks to himself. As Scott enters the study and sits down Ace is close behind waiting patiently to be acknowledge and apologized to. After ten minutes he decides to meow to ensure Scott knows he's there, after all he reasons, Scott is not known for seeing thing right under his nose, maybe he didn't see me come in. Sitting proud and noble, Ace waits for the adoration and gift he knows he is due in the way of an apology from Scott.

Hearing Ace, Scott looks up, frowns and yells at him to scram. Well, if that is the way you want to play it Ace decides. Yeowling, in protest for not getting his apology and being yelled at, as loud as he can he dashes out of the room and runs into the living room. Hiding under the couch, he is laughing to himself because he knows that by hiding he is going to get Scott into trouble.

Since Ace normally didn't hid and they had heard him yeowl before running into the room, the girls all yell "What did you do Ace."

"Nothing." states Scott as he walks back into the living room to complain about Ace being in the study disturbing him while he tried to work.

Before Scott can actually start his complaints, Logan lifts the couch up and Rogue picks Ace up to cuddle. Noticing the scrape on his leg. "You hurt him!" she cries.

"What!" yells Storm, Jubilee and Kitty.

"See, on his leg he has a scrape, Scott must have hurt him, which is why he was so scared and ran in here." Rogue explained, cuddling Ace and holding him close to protect him from Scott.

Scott is looking at Rogue in surprise. He hadn't even touch Ace so how could he have hurt him?

Glaring at Scott the four girls take Ace and leave to doctor him up.

"Man, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes now." Logan tells Scott as the girls all crowd around Ace petting and comforting him as they leave the room all the while glaring at Scott.

"I didn't do anything to him! I didn't even know he was hurt much less do anything to him. All I did was to tell him to scram because he was bothering me while I tried to work." Scott tries to defend himself not understanding why everyone was making such a fuss over a cat.

Deciding that maybe he should explain to Scott and hopefully calm the waters before anything else happen, "Scott, you have to understand, Ace is not like most pets." Logan tries to explain. "All cats have a tendency to think of themselves as being above everyone else. Ace is a lot smarter than you might think and he also has that little extra something that sets him apart from most cats. If you continue to think of him as 'just a pet or just a cat', putting quotes around the words with his fingers as he says them, you are going to find yourself in more trouble than you can handle. Not only from him, which could be drastic enough in itself, and Remy but also most of the females in this house."

Scott just shakes his head at Logan not really understanding what he was trying to tell him. After all he wasn't human so how could Ace be anything more than a pet; he couldn't actually plan and only live for the moment - kind of like Remy. Neither of them has or accepts responsibility for their actions. They are the ones who need correction – not me, he thinks as he leaves the room.

Ace sits purring on Rogue lap as Jean cleans puts disinfectant on the scrape. As he gets fussed over he wonders if Scott knows he has been set up. Guess I'll find out in a few minutes. Most definitely need to find Rogue a suitable thank you gift he muses as he sits there getting petted and cuddles by Rogue and Jean.

As Jean finishes her administration she gives Ace a final hug and tells Rogue she'll talk Scott and find out just what happened. I can't believe Scott would actually hurt Ace, thinks Jean as she leaves.

Jumping down off Rogue's lap Ace decides to go outside to find Rogue her gift. Looking at the trees he notices several birds and decides to stalk one and bring it to her. Yes, that will be the perfect thank you gift, he thinks. Rogue will be so pleased, thinks Ace as he catches bird after a couple of hours of waiting and stalking. Carrying the bird in his mouth he enters the mansion and starts looking for Rogue to give it to her.

Hmmm, wonder where she went? Upon overhearing Jean tell the Professor that Remy and Rogue went to the matinee and probably won't be having dinner (lunch) at the mansion Ace decides to eat the bird himself.

I know, he thinks, I'll take it to Scott's room and let him know what he could have had if he hadn't been so stuck up.

Walking up to Scott's door and pushing on it with his head, - right -, now you close the door good, wonder if the window is still open? Walking on down the hall he enters Remy's room through the cat door and goes out the window. Walking on the ledge he can see that the window into Scott's room is open about four inches. Perfect, just enough room I don't have to worry about losing my supper he thinks as he squeezes through and enter the room. Jumping onto the bed he goes to the middle and proceeds to eat the bird. Since the feet are not good to eat he decides to leave them middle of the bed to show his distain and let Scott know what he could have had if they were friends. There, that should show him what I think as he exits back out the window.

As Ace walks down the hall, think I'll check on Scott and see if he has learned his lesson. As he enters the den he hears Kitty, Jubilee and Rahne accusing Scott of hurting Ace. All the while Scott was trying to defend himself and explain he never touched him and he didn't know how he got hurt. None of the girls were buying his explanation and kept accusing him of being jealous of Ace because Jean liked him and paid more attention to him then she did to Scott. They kept asking why Ace would run from him every time he saw him if he hadn't hurt him and several other comments. Scott couldn't answer any of their questions or accusations and was starting to get mad about not being able to defend himself.

Hee, hee, hee, looks like Scott now knows how Remy feels when you keep accusing him of something he didn't do thought Ace. Maybe that will teach you not to jump to conclusions before you find out the facts first.

Just as he started to go over to Scott and let the girls know he wasn't afraid of him, Remy comes bursting into the room and grabs Scott by the throat and shoves him up against a wall

Remy had heard the girls in the hall accuse Scott of hurting Ace as he and Rogue had pass by. He was furious and was out to get back at Scott for hurting Ace. The girls barely had time to register what had happened when Remy had two cards glowing red in his right hand against Scott's neck.

Oppps, didn't take into consideration Remy's reaction if he thought Scott had actually hurt me. Better defuse the situation before someone really gets hurt. Jumping onto a chair next to where Remy was standing Ace butts his head up against Remy's arm to get his attention. Meow, meow, - I'm okay, Scott didn't hurt me, he made me mad when he yelled at me in the study and wouldn't apologize. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry or frighten you, - meow, meow, meow.

Rogue and Storm had come into the room right after Remy had shoved Scott up against the wall. Story was trying to explain to Remy and the girls that she had found one of her garden implements fallen off its hook close to where Ace likes to sleep in her loft and maybe, just maybe that what got him.

Rogue was try to talk Remy into letting Scott go and find out what actually happen before he hurt him. She was tell Remy that Ace just had a little scrape and it might have been from something else, although she really wasn't sure why she was trying to protect Scott.

Remy wasn't paying much attention to Storm or Rogue but he did notice Ace trying to get his attention.

Meow, meow, - I'm sorry Remy, I'm okay I forgot I received a small scrape after my nap. Scott didn't hurt me, - meow

Realizing after seeing him that Ace was really okay and wasn't hurt as bad as the girls had made it sound. Remy calmed down enough to take the charge back from the cards and informs Scott if he ever did hurts Ace they wouldn't find enough of him to bury.

Scott is looking around trying to find a friendly ally against Ace and Remy when he decides the best course of action may be to retreat.

Several minutes later after Remy had finished calming down and was listening to what Storm had to say about the garden tool. Well, guess that went as well as could be expected, thought Ace as he receives one last rub from Remy before jumping down off the chair. About that time they all hear Scott yell for Remy to come see what his stupid cat did.


End file.
